


185: “I heard that!” “You were supposed to!”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [185]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Drunkenness, M/M, drunk, quarantine writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Asher Adams/Jordan Baker, Spencer James/Shawn Scott
Series: 365 [185]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 20





	185: “I heard that!” “You were supposed to!”

**185: “I heard that!” “You were supposed to!”**

* * *

“Why the fuck are you still dressed?" Jordan hissed as he finally caught his breath. He came rushing over after getting the normal booty call text from his boyfriend only to be meet with said boyfriend in an full outfit.

Asher shrugged his shoulders as he side stepped letting Jordan into his apartment. "Spencer and Shawn fought last night so I have a passed out Spencer on my floor after finishing off two of my old man's bottles. I can't lift him but you can."

Jordan stared at his boyfriend's face for a second until throwing his head back and groaning loudly. "Fine. Where is the dumbass?"

"On the floor of my bedroom."

"I did not come over here for dumbass drunk Spencer.” 

“Well now that your here.”

Jordan groaned starting to head towards the main bedroom, “I'm never rushing over for emergencies again."

"Your wasn't getting laid anytime soon after that prank anyway." Asher announced as he heard towards the kitchen.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"


End file.
